Spirit Stompers: The Hallows Eve Specter
Spirit Stompers: The Hallows Eve Specter is a supernatural action brickfilm by Jason Boyle. It is about an ancient religious cult arriving in the city of Hallowsburg, and Max Marine getting caught up in a sacrifice ritual.[https://vimeo.com/2970955 Spirit Stompers: The Hallows Eve Specter on Vimeo] It was originally written for Halloween 2006. It was the first place winner in the Brickfilming Halloween Competition 2YouTube archive (the contest version omitted the post-credits scene due to the maximum time limit of 10:00). It is the fourth and final film in the ''Spirit Stompers'' series (though the trio would appear again in a scene in Boyle's 2010 film, That Groovy Kind o' Love). Plot Residents of Hallowsburg are being visited by "The Ansent Spirits", who are evaluating homes. The Ansents inspect the Spirit Stompers HQ and give a report stating their house has proven negative by the Ansent home inspector standards and that they now await judgement from the Exalted Magistrate. Cabbie Benjer goes to inquire about the Ansents at the Paranormal Control Agency research center. At the mayor's office, the public are complaining about the visitations. The Exalted Magistrate appears in the room, saying that every house in Hallowsburg has proven negative and that the sentence shall be for one citizen to be sacrificed. Max Marine enters, saying "Sacrifice this" before firing at the magistrate. The lazers do no harm, and the magistrate assumes that Max has volunteered himself to be sacrificed. He says that his Exalted Executioner will arrive at 23:00. Back at HQ, additional Spirit Stompers are present. Cabbie says he has learned that Ansent was the name of an ancient religious cult, and they had inspectors sent every thousand years or so. Houses displaying Ansentist decorations received positive ratings, and other houses were subject to violent judgement by the Exalted Magistrate, whose will is done by a spirit who is impossible to destroy. He explains that there is a legend that the spirit can be bribed using an ancient baked food with a complex recipe. Cabbie tries to bake the food, but cannot get it perfect. The Exalted Executioner appears outside, and the Spirit Stompers prepare to battle. They fire guns at him, but this has no effect. Max stays back, and the executioner knocks out Two-Guns and cuts down the additional Spirit Stompers. Cabbie is distracted by a fresh batch of cookies finishing. When Two-Guns is about to be killed, Max saves him, and the executioner comes for Max. Before Max can be killed, Cabbie throws him a tray of cookies. The executioner eats a cookie, and they are exactly to his liking. He takes the rest and disappears, sparing Max. Cast *Jason Boyle as Max Marine, Cabbie Benjer, Spirit Stomper Hank Morris, The Exalted Ansent Magistrate, The Ansent Spirits, The Exalted Executioner *Colin Boyle as Sam "Two-Guns" Jones, The father *Ryan Boyle as Mayor Fred Bradley *Emily "Sparks Flying" Boyle as The mother References Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Spirit Stompers series brickfilms Category:Contest-winning brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Fantasy brickfilms